Consejos del Futuro
by Coldllamastarfish
Summary: Cuando lograron capturar a Draco Malfoy, éste se convertiría en el primer mago en Gran Bretaña en ser sentenciado a la pena de muerte. Y, mientras el mundo creía que era por crímenes cometidos en guerra, eso era sólo una verdad a medias. El hurón era condenado por asesinato, destrucción de propiedad pública y privada y, por el uso malicioso de un giratiempo ilegal.


Consejos del Futuro.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Historia original, espero sea de su agrado.

Luego de la caída del señor tenebroso, se comenzó a hacer una limpieza dentro de la población mágica, condenando a todos aquellos que participaron en el lado perdedor. Muchos mortífagos, viendo que todos sus ex compañeros eran asesinados de manera brutal por resistirse o llevados directamente a Azkaban sin derecho a juicio, prefirieron el suicidio antes que cumplir sentencia de por vida. Cuando lograron capturar a Draco Malfoy, éste se convertiría en el primer mago en Gran Bretaña en ser sentenciado a la pena de muerte. Y, mientras el mundo creía que era por crímenes cometidos en guerra, eso era sólo una verdad a medias. El hurón era condenado por asesinato, destrucción de propiedad pública y privada y por el uso malicioso de un giratiempo ilegal.

Capítulo 1.-

 _-"Odio mi vida."_ Un hombre rubio se miraba en un espejo recientemente trizado en la celda que ocupaba en Azkaban, mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas y miraba fijamente como la sangre que caía desde su muñeca cortada iba perdiendo consistencia y color en cuanto tomaba contacto con el agua de lluvia que se colaba por las paredes. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería de distinta cuando su yo del pasado se dignase a leer el diario que le entregó antes de ser capturado por los aurores.

 _-"Eso es, si es que consigo una vida."_

Desde que tenía memoria, nunca había hecho algo que quisiera sino que siempre había sido por cumplir la voluntad y las expectativas de alguien más. Y ese alguien, casi siempre era su padre. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, a.k.a alimaña sin corazón, lo había adoctrinado bajo la premisa _"ser un Malfoy es cuestión de orgullo y respeto"_ , y con _crucios_ se aseguró de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo así lo entendiese. Ahora que no quedaba nadie que corrigiese sus actitudes _'antimalfoy'_ , con su madre muerta y su padre pudriéndose en la celda vecina, extrañaba incluso los crueles castigos que éste le propinaba desde pequeño.

 _-"No llevo ni una semana aquí y ya estoy perdiendo la razón"_

Lo único en lo que tenía esperanzas, pese a encontrarse en un lugar que no conocía el significado de esa palabra, era que, a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, en un momento de genialidad había decidido que la vida de mortífago no era algo que él quería para sí ni para su familia (incluso para el idiota de Lucius). Con esto en mente, e inspirado en el mismísimo Tom Riddle, decidió dejar un horrocrux dentro de un diario en el cual plasmó todos sus recuerdos. Luego, con un giratiempo, viajó al pasado, específicamente el verano antes de comenzar el quinto curso, y se lo entregó a su yo de la época.

25 de Agosto, 1995.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba profundamente dormido como no lo había hecho desde hace un tiempo. Con el regreso del señor oscuro y el glorioso retorno de _'la tía prodiga'_ (nótese el sarcasmo) no había podido dormir más de 3-4 horas diarias debido a los exhaustivos entrenamientos con las 'juventudes mortífagas'. Afortunadamente, 2 días atrás, Lucius y Bellatrix habían ido a una especie de convención para seguidores de cultos, lo que había significado un gran alivio para el chico y fue por eso mismo que no escuchó cuando alguien entró a su habitación.

 _-"¡Draco, despierta!"_ Un hombre encorvado, andrajoso, sucio, con mirada desquiciada y una barba que fácilmente estaba ahí desde su nacimiento (en resumen, un Hagrid rubio pero desnutrido), se encontraba a los pies de su cama mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

Draco, que frente a esa imagen tan grotesca despertó de golpe y a gritos, rápidamente fue silenciado por el extraño

 _-"Sé que no es nuestro mejor momento pero tampoco es para tanto…"_ viendo que el chico estaba aterrado trató de bromear un poco, fallando miserablemente. Pero, como el tiempo apremiaba, desechó la idea de tranquilizarlo y optó por decirle todo de una.

 _-"Draco Malfoy, yo soy tú en el futuro, o tú eres yo en el pasado es decir, somos la misma persona. En fin, si no quieres llegar a_ _ **este estado**_ _necesitas hacer cambios en tu vida. Parte por dejar de ser un niñato consentido que hace y deshace según la voluntad de papi. En este diario está todo lo que necesitas saber de lo que te ocurrirá si no haces algo al respecto para salvar tu trasero, bueno, nuestro trasero. Ah, me tengo que ir, este giratiempo no es de larga duración, sólo escríbele al diario y mis memorias te responderán. Por favor, ayúdame a ayudarnos…."_ Eso fue lo último que dijo el hombre extraño antes de desaparecer, dejando sobre su cama un roñoso diario que, por supuesto, Draco tiró lo más lejos que pudo por miedo a contraer lo que fuese que padeciese esa penosa aparición.

Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible. Cada vez que estaba a punto de lograrlo, la imagen del pordiosero con el color de pelo levemente parecido a él, ojos grises, nariz fina y altura similar a la de su padre, volvía para atormentarlo y ahuyentaba todo atisbo de cansancio y relajo. Repasando su imagen, había notado que realmente se parecía a él, en una versión apocalíptica y si además fuese pobre nivel Weasley. De pronto, tres golpes en su puerta lo hicieron tomar su varita y ponerse a la defensiva pero, apenas se abrió la puerta, la bajó.

 _-"Twinky tocó la puerta pero el amo no respondió"_ Draco sólo puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la mano para que el elfo continuase con lo que fuese que venía a informarle.

 _-"Twinky viene por petición de su madre. La ama requiere de su presencia en el comedor. La ama también quiere que le diga que si no quiere quedar calvo prematuramente no la haga esperar."_ Y con esto desapareció.

Draco, mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el elfo, dijo para sí mismo:

 _-"Si es cierto lo que el vagabundo dijo sobre ser la misma persona, definitivamente no seré calvo"_

Se duchó, vistió y bajó para desayunar con su madre lo más rápido que pudo pues, Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer que siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

Estuvo todo el día con su madre en Diagon alley, comprando los materiales para su quinto año entre ellos plumas, pergaminos y tinta, todos los libros con tapa extra resistente pues Narcissa sabía que su hijo no era muy cuidadoso, y todo lo necesario para el actual curso. Además, había bordado la insignia de prefecto en cada una de las túnicas nuevas que había mandado a hacer a medida. Durante todo el trayecto el heredero Malfoy parecía que tenía problemas por algo por lo que su madre decidió preguntarle.

 _-"Draco, ¿Qué sucede? Te noto distraído"_

 _-"Nada, mamá, sólo estoy un poco cansado"_ Prefirió mentirle ya que, que aparezca un loco clamando ser tu yo del futuro en tu habitación no es algo que le dé precisamente seguridad a una madre- _'Un momento,_ _nadie que no sea un Malfoy, o que esté autorizado directamente por uno de nosotros puede aparecerse en la mansión…'_ este pensamiento iluminó su mente. Tal vez, el loco de la mañana no estaba tan loco y, si quería respuestas, sólo había un objeto que se las podía dar.

 _-"Madre, ¿Tú sabes si padre tiene algún hermano o pariente que haya sido ocultado por estar loco?_

 _-"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, Draco? Sabes tan bien como yo que los Malfoy, por tradición, siempre tienen sólo un hijo –_ y luego, en un susurro de voz temiendo que alguien pudiese estar oyéndolos, dijo _– y si nacía alguno_ _ **problemático**_ _rápidamente se encargaban de él"_

 _\- "Tienes razón, lo había olvidado… ¿Por qué_ _no volvemos a casa? Creo que ya tenemos todo lo de la lista"_ Narcissa, acostumbrada al usual _'cómprame la última Nimbus'_ de su hijo, lo miró, por decir lo menos, sorprendida.

 _-"¿No quieres que pasemos por la tienda de escobas antes de volver?"_

 _-"No hace falta. Apenas tuve ocasión de usar la del año pasado por lo que está casi nueva"_

 _-"Si tú lo dices"_

Se encaminaron al punto más próximo de aparición y regresaron a Malfoy Mannor. A penas llegaron a la casa, Twinky los recibió para ayudarlos con las compras.

 _-"Si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación"_ le dijo Draco a su madre, mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras.

 _-"Hombres"_ pronunció con un tono de voz como queriendo decir que nunca los entendería, encaminándose hacia el jardín.

Sin preocuparse de dónde caían las bolsas con las compras, fue directo hacia donde había tirado el diario, pero éste ya no estaba ahí. _'Twinky…'_ pensó con rabia ya que era ella la que se encargaba de ordenar su pieza, mientras sacaba su varita y conjuraba _'accio diario roñoso'_ el cuál, obedeciendo al instante, se posó suavemente sobre su mano.

Abrió cuidadosamente el diario, ya que temía que se desarmase, mas tremenda fue su decepción al encontrar las páginas en blanco.

 _-"Pero que charlatán… ¡AUCH!"_ Se cortó con una de las hojas y una gota de sangre cayó sobre el papel. Pálido, pensando que se podía contagiar alguna enfermedad se quedó mirando fijo su dedo, debatiéndose si debía cortarlo o no, cuando algo más captó su atención.

 _-"Saludos Draco del pasad-"_ escrito en un rojo bastante oscuro, el mismo rojo que poseía la sangre de su dedo, apareció un mensaje con una letra parecida a la de él, un poco más desprolija.

Volvió a mirar su dedo y dejó caer 3 gotas más de sangre sobre la página.

 _-"Pasado*. ¿Sabías que funciono a base de tinta, no? ¿Qué clase de sádico escribe con su propia sangre?"_ Draco, sin prestarle atención al claro tono irónico en el que escribía el diario, sacó una pluma y tinta, y comenzó a escribir.

 _-"¿Tú eres el que me visitó esta mañana?"_

 _-"Bingo, Malfoy"_

 _-"Me llamo Draco, charlatán"_

 _-"Es sólo una expresión. Bueno, y ¿qué quieres saber?"_

 _-"Primero que todo, ¿quién te dio acceso a la mansión? Es imposible que mis padres se hayan relacionado con un indigente y yo, nunca te había visto en mi vida."_

 _-"Aunque no me creas, tus padres literalmente se relacionaron para que yo naciese y tú aún no me has visto porque sólo tienes 15 años"_

 _-"¿Puedes parar de decir que somos la misma persona? ¿Tú quién eres? O más bien ¿qué eres?"_

 _-"Cuando cambies tu futuro te prometo que nunca más diré que somos el mismo Draco Malfoy. Lamentablemente por ahora soy tu futuro o más bien, las memorias de lo que ya he vivido."_

 _-"¿¡Y qué me pasó!?¿Me hechizaron con un bombarda o algo?"_

 _-"Nada de eso. Lo cierto es que si sigues obedeciendo a Lucius en todo es en esto en lo que te convertirás"_

 _-"¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablarme a través de un diario?"_

 _-"Porque esto no es un diario común, es un horrocrux y quien te está contestando son las memorias de tu yo del futuro. En estas páginas se encuentra un trozo de mi alma o mejor dicho, de nuestra alma, pero en espacios temporales distintos."_

 _-"Dime algo que vaya a suceder pronto"_

 _-"No sé con exactitud en qué fecha estás. ¿Cumpliste 15, no? Vas a ser prefecto."_

 _-"Noticia vieja, charlatán. Falta una semana para volver a clases"_

 _-"¿Exactamente? Mmm pues lo único que se me ocurre es que Lucius volverá un día antes de que tengas que tomar el expreso a Hogwarts y se pondrá en 'modo paternal'… o al menos su versión de esto, dándote un par de consejos. Entre estos te dirá que puedes confiar en tu nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que, por cierto, es una arpía. NO CONFÍES EN ELLA. Eso va para todos a tu alrededor, no confíes en nadie. Se astuto, que no te descubran y estarás bien."_

 _-"Todo el mundo sabe que en Hogwarts los profesores de DCAO no duran más que un año."_

 _-"Si, pero no todos saben que este año va a ser mujer, empleada del ministerio, miembro del Wizengamont y simpatizante con la causa de la pureza de sangre, Dolores Umbridge."_

 _-"Ver para creer"_ Cerró el diario pues el cansancio le ganaba. No eran más de las 8 pero, con las últimas jornadas de preparación, tenía mucho sueño que recuperar.


End file.
